The present invention is directed to a modular package and more particularly to an improved modular display package for glass articles, such as tumblers.
Existing display packages for glass articles are not easily erected and packed in shipping cartons by automatic machinery so that manual handling is necessary. Such existing packages do not give the glassware maximum visibility, insure the glassware against damage, and do not permit inspection by the consumer without destroying the display package. Furthermore, existing display packages do not easily accommodate stemware as well as tumblers and are not well adapted to accommodate a multiplicity of sizes as is the package of the present invention. In addition, the new display packages are amenable to palletization and at the same time, permit opening of the outer cartons for pricing and label application. Many existing display packages, which use partitions for separating the articles, require a large amount of shelf space and are not easily amenable to varying uses for appearances and for marketing requirements